


Подвал учителя литературы

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная реальность, Ирвин - директор школы, Ривай - учитель литературы, Эрен и компания - ученики. <br/>Однажды Эрен пропал</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подвал учителя литературы

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле во всем виноват "Коллекционер" Фаулза

Ирвина удавалось избегать вплоть до большой перемены, и вот тогда, когда директор в любом случае должен был обедать где-нибудь в своем кабинете или близлежащем кафе, то есть в свое личное свободное время, директор Ирвин нашел Ривая в учительской и заклеенную пластырем переносицу, который, впрочем, синевы синяка скрыть собой полностью не мог, тоже заметил сразу, заволновался так, что Риваю показалось, его сейчас же поведут в медпункт, а то и в местную больницу – делать общий анализ.  
Выслушав историю о том, что вчера, возвращаясь поздно вечером, учитель наткнулся в переулке на какого-то громилу, пытавшегося отобрать у него бумажник, Ирвин сочувственно покачал головой:  
\- Это все потому, что ты… Не выглядишь внушительным.  
\- Так и говорите, из-за роста, - Ривай собрал бумаги, за которыми заходил, стараясь не смотреть на собеседника. – В любом случае, это было неожиданно. Потом он удивился больше, чем я.  
Костяшки у него и в самом деле были содраны, Ирвин даже на секунду поддался мимолетному чувству жалости к тому человеку, но тут же опомнился.  
\- Тебя сложно застать врасплох. Ты, наверное, очень сильно задумался. Неужели думал о том мальчике? Все-таки, как-никак, это твой класс. Думаешь, его не найдут?  
\- Да, думаю, что больше Йегера мы не увидим. Он ведь из проблемных… Я имею в виду, у него было несколько выговоров за драки. Скорее всего, его случайно убили и спрятали тело где-нибудь. Такое не так уж редко происходит, если почитать газеты. Просто в классе, который веду я, такое впервые.   
\- Говоришь так, будто тебе не жаль этого парня.   
\- Жаль, - тем же спокойным тоном выдохнул Ривай, постепенно приближаясь к выходу, стараясь закончить разговор быстрее. – Но я не могу что-то изменить. Этот мир такой, какой есть.

Микасы не было с самого утра, она нашла Армина только в обеденный перерыв на крыше, своим видом разогнав составлявших ему компанию одноклассников. Форма на Акерман была в грязи, следах крови, но ее это вроде и не пугало. Она села рядом, забрала у Армина пакетик молока, выпила в несколько глотков, прежде чем произнести:  
\- Это не они. Они Эрена не трогали, не видели. Я уверена.  
Армин отложил почти нетронутый обед, уже понимая, что судьба того – мусорка. Ему живо вдруг представилось, что понадобилось сделать Микасе, чтобы убедиться, что те отморозки говорят правду, божась, что не трогали их друга.   
\- Это плохо… Будь это они, я бы знала, кому за него мстить.   
\- Нет, наоборот, - покачал головой Армин. – Это хорошо. Значит, он может еще быть жив.  
\- Его третий день нет, и никаких требований о выкупе.   
\- Его самого тоже еще не нашли. Надежда есть, я уверен. Нужно просто хорошенько подумать. Не отчаивайся.  
\- Армин, - Микаса помолчала, глядя в небо, затем закончила:  
\- Спасибо.

Ривай освободился в четвертом часу, к четырем добрался домой, без спешки открыл дверь, сразу спустился вниз, открыл дверь в подвальное помещение, щелкнул выключателем и остановился на пороге, развязывая галстук. Пиджак он оставил на вешалке у входа.   
\- И? Как ощущения? Помог мой совет?  
Парень на кровати завозился, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. Он был бледен, разлепив бескровные губы, выплюнул:  
\- Развяжи.   
Уходя и связав его руки за спиной, Ривай рассказал об одной из книг Лондона, в которой оставляемый в смирительной рубашке заключенный, чтобы не чувствовать боли онемевшего тела, медитировал, думая, что видит свои прошлые жизни.   
Эрен медитировать не умел.  
Ривай закрыл дверь за своей спиной, проходя в подвал.  
Здесь практически ничего не было – только кровать, на которой находился пленный, ведро для естественных нужд и цепь, один конец которой был намертво вмурован в стену, а второй крепился к ноге пленника.   
\- Полиция сворачивает поиски. Тебя признали мертвым, - проинформировал Ривай, развязывая ему руки. Эрен морщился, стискивая зубы, зная, что у этого неприятного ощущения есть последствия, когда кровь хлынет в освобожденные руки.   
Ривай подумал о том, что не так уж и сильно он вчера этого мальчика избил, как казалось, когда боялся, что понадобится медицинская помощь, в которой он сам ничего не смыслил.   
\- Тебе вряд ли известно, как тяжело отмывается кровь, - наклонившись ниже к все еще лежащему Эрену, опасным шепотом сообщил Ривай. Йегер дернулся, возможно, собираясь встать, но только повернулся к нему лицом, глядя зло, удивленно:  
\- Но ведь ты сам все это сделал!   
Ривай поморщился, ему все еще не нравилось это фамильярное отношение, будто похищение поставило их на один уровень.   
\- Этого не случилось бы, будь ты послушным мальчиком.   
Он поднял руку, сам еще не понимая, чего хочет – коснуться волос Эрена или ссадин на его лице, но Йегер засуетился, отполз на другой край кровати, насколько хватало цепи. «Все еще сопротивляется» - мысленно констатировал Ривай, опуская руку. Это означало, что у Эрена еще были силы, хотя он не ел с тех пор, как попал сюда. Ривай в тот же вечер попытался его изнасиловать, но столкнулся с сопротивлением, пообещав Йегеру, что, не получая еды, тот будет слабеть и вскоре отпора дать не сможет. Вчера ему вдруг показалось, что Эрен достаточно ослабел, да и Ривай будучи человеком не слабым сможет с ним справиться, но прижатый к одеялу Йегер лбом умудрился разбить ему нос.   
Первой мыслью было «теперь все поймут», и днем, на работе, Риваю все время казалось, что, глядя на его переносицу, люди все понимают, через заклеенный пластырем синяк отчетливо видят этот подвал, кровать, цепь, запертого здесь ученика и даже больше – планы Ривая, которых и Эрен полностью не знает. Тогда что-то переклинило, он сорвался после первого же удара по этому телу, бил не задумываясь о последствиях, каждый новый удар приносил что-то яркое в душу, сродни сексу, сильнее секса. Поэтому он бы не расстроился и, забив до смерти пленника, но что-то остановило, и не хотелось верить, что именно забрызганное кровью белье, которое теперь нужно было стирать.   
\- Кажется, у Кинга был рассказ про хирурга, который, попав на необитаемый остров, ампутировал сам себе конечности и ел их. Понимаешь, на что людей толкает голод, Эрен?   
\- Меня найдут, - огрызнулся Йегер, разминая руки, хотя это и приносило боль, но ему нужно было как можно скорее вернуть им подвижность для сопротивления.  
\- А еще я слышал, что сперма питательная. Не хочешь попробовать?   
Эрен больше не отвечал, ждал нападения, продолжая растирать руки.   
Ривай пытался застать его врасплох, но парень спал чутко и вскакивал всякий раз, как слышал скрип открывающейся двери. А уж в комнате не спускал глаз с учителя, да и откуда столько сил бралось в пятнадцатилетнем мальчишке?   
Во всем виноват был Фаулс со своим «Коллекционером». Во всяком случае, именно с него все началось. На Ривая роман произвел настолько сильное впечатление, что при разговоре с директором, обсуждая это книгу, он спросил, кого бы Ирвин запер у себя в подвале, будь такая возможность.  
Директор тогда принял это за шутку, отмахнулся, сказав, что кому же в здравом уме придет в голову запирать человека в подвале для собственного удовольствия. И невысказанное «Я запер бы Йегера из своего класса» завязалось на языке узлом. О, если ли бы только Ирвин обсудил с ним это, тоже всерьез задумался и назвал бы кого-то, Ривай понял бы, возможно, насколько это все глупо и не должно заходить дальше фантазий. Но выговориться не получилось, желание обрело одержимый характер.   
Эрена нельзя было назвать хулиганом, хотя дрался он частенько и, поговаривали, чаще был бы бит, не таскайся за ним эта девка.   
Не было никакого чувства, даже любования. Было скотское желание изнасиловать, сломать, изолировав от окружающего мира. Доказать что-то ему, Ривай и сам пока не знал точно, то ли что Эрен без дружеской поддержки долго не протянет, то ли что можно с ним обращаться так, приковав в подвале, будто домашнее животное, а может, что и не было у него никогда этой самой свободы. Да и в сущности, какая разница, если просто вид отползающего на другой край кровати Йегера, осознание власти над ним было равноценно сексуальному возбуждению, а избить его вчера было, пожалуй, лучше секса.  
\- На кого ты надеешься? Ведь понятно, что через пару дней ослабеешь. Будешь плохо себя вести – я тебя и потом не покормлю.   
\- Как будто от этого я должен начать вести себя хорошо, - проворчал все еще напряженный Эрен, руки уже отошли, но и Ривай не проявлял агрессивности, выглядел спокойным, впрочем, приступы злости у него всегда были внезапны.   
Эрен очень глупо попался в эту ловушку. Вечером, уже уходя из школы, был окликнут их классным руководителем. Ривай попросил помочь принести что-то из машины. В самой кабине ничего не обнаружил, полез искать в багажник, подозвал Йегера, и все, что Эрен дальше помнил – сладковатый запах прижатого к лицу платка, и падение в пустой багажник...   
Ривай, получается, пришел только подразнить и развязать руки, потому что вскоре ушел, так ничего и не сделав, оставив вместо яркой лампы под потолком тусклую лампочку у двери, погружающую саму кровать в полумрак.  
Цепь позволяла передвигаться только в пределах кровати, ее не хватало, чтобы даже коснуться двери. К ноге крепилась ремнем, на котором был замок. Из кандалов возможно еще было как-то выбраться, из наручников тоже, может быть, но из этого – не получалось, Эрен перепробовал все. У него не было никаких вещей при себе, кроме джинсов и футболки, что были на нем в момент похищения. Да, конечно, был вариант перетереть кожу ремня, но на это ушло бы очень много времени, а силы уходили. В первый день Эрен еще пытался разминаться, чтобы не ослабеть от сидения здесь, но когда понял, что учитель будет снабжать его только водой, силы начал экономить. Он тоже не надеялся, что его найдут посторонние, поэтому пытался любыми способами выбраться и сказать о себе, и он тоже считал, что посторонние видят его по этому синяку на переносице Ривая.   
В голове засело повторяемое по кругу «Сбежать, не сдаваться, сопротивляться». Эрену это помогало глушить эмоции. Он никогда бы не мог представить, что окажется в подобной ситуации. Когда они были маленькими, какой-то урод, совсем чужой, чуть не увел от школы Армина, и увел бы, наверное, если бы не подоспели Эрен с Микасой. Взрослея, Армин оставался все таким же нежным и больше похожим на девушку, однако под угрозой изнасилования оказался именно Эрен. Чего он еще не мог понять, так это зачем учителю было так подстраховываться? Почему просто не усыпить, надежно связать, сделав все в опустевшем медпункте или классе. Зачем похищать, держать здесь взаперти, в полумраке, изводить голодом? Этого Эрен понять не смог.

Армина разбудил звонок и требовательный голос Микасы, искаженный телефонной связью, приказал:  
\- Докажи, что он еще жив.  
На стоящих у кровати часах было начало четвертого утра. Армин отвернулся от будильника, покорно произнес:  
\- Тело еще не нашли.  
\- Неубедительно.   
Армин пошарил по одеялу, не вспомнил, что пытается найти, подавил зевок, только потом заговорил:  
\- Микаса, так нельзя. Надо поспать. У тебя совсем крыша поедет, если ты еще и спать не будешь.  
\- Докажи.  
Армину вдруг отчетливо представилось, что вот стоит она сейчас на крыше небоскреба, у самого края и кричит ему в трубку, чтобы он дал ей смысл, дал надежду существовать дальше. Он поежился, произнес:  
\- Что, если бы тело уже нашли?.. Что, если завтра придут и сообщат – нашли то, что вы можете похоронить… А пока его нет, он живой. Да и я не думаю, что кому-то был бы резон так прятать его…   
Тишина, и нет ни шума машин где-то внизу, ни голосов полицейских, орущих «не делай этого! Жизнь еще может быть прекрасна!». «Значит, все-таки дома», - понял Армин, перекладывая телефон к другому уху.   
\- Другое дело, что его похитили, тогда… Дальше я боюсь даже думать. И отказываюсь думать, пока его не найдут.  
\- С ним все будет в порядке тогда. Он не такой уж слабый, а я его найду.

Ривай думал, что будет выглядеть внушительно, появившись у двери подвала со шприцем в руках, но Эрен не отреагировал не только на скрип двери, но даже на включившийся свет, оставшись лежать, свернувшись калачиком, спиной к двери, подставляя беззащитную шею с завитками волос. Ривай вздохнул, подошел осторожно, убедился, что пленник и в самом деле выпал из реальности, а не притворяется, перевернул Эрена на спину, сел ему на грудь, придавив коленом запястье правой руки к кровати, открывая себе сгиб локтя. Йегер завозился, открыл глаза, щурясь на свет лампы, но в следующую секунду опомнился, попытался вырваться, хотя и все еще бездумно, скорее инстинктивно.  
\- Прекрати. Я еще ничего не делаю.  
\- Что это?   
\- Укрепляющее. Я хочу, чтобы ты меньше сопротивлялся, но не чтобы ты также отключился, пересопротивлявшись в самый ответственный момент.  
Эрен попытался помешать свободной левой рукой, получил ощутимый удар в переносицу, на секунду отвлекся на эту боль.  
\- Зачем ты мешаешься? Тебе же самому лучше после этого станет.  
\- Это может быть что угодно. Почему я должен тебе верить? – Эрен снова попытался подняться, на этот раз на место Ривай вернул его пощечиной тыльной стороной ладони, без аккуратности вогнал иголку в вену, выпустил раствор. Эрен сопротивлялся уже меньше, боясь сам себе повредить, но дергаться вскоре перестал, видимо, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Не было сонливости, как он боялся, по вене разлилось тепло и действительно стало легче, так, что Эрен даже успел испугаться, не наркотик ли это.  
\- Ну вот, уже лучше ведь? – Ривай перехватил его за скулы, чтобы всмотреться в лицо. Пленник откинул руку, приподнялся на локтях, потребовав:  
\- Слезь.   
\- Может, мне так нравится? – Ривай только ногу с запястья убрал, да шприц откинул к двери, чтобы не мешался. – Если бы я собирался что-то делать сейчас, ты очнулся бы не от укола.  
Эрен поджал губы. Начало происходить то, чего он боялся – потеря сознания. Здесь не было дневного света, и он точно не мог сказать, сколько уже держится на одной воде, но тело подсказывало, что время на исходе. Если не придумать что-то в ближайшее время, то учитель воспользуется его беспомощным состоянием.   
\- Почему я? – спросил Йегер, поджав губы словно бы обиженно, на самом деле стараясь не заплакать от обиды. – Уверен, у Петры дома висит плакат тебя в полный рост, предполагаемая дата вашей свадьбы и фотошопные эксперименты, на что могли бы быть похожи ваши дети.   
\- Не стоит всех девушек равнять по своей подруге, Эрен, - Риваю уже было жёстко сидеть, и он переместился на бедра, вызвав новый порыв к сопротивлению, закончившийся тычком под ребра.  
\- Я имею в виду, ты же пользуешься популярностью у других учителей и учениц! Как ты вдруг мог оказаться таким закомплексованным чмом, чтобы только силой…  
Ривай, который уже начал было любоваться очертаниями живота и ребер Эрена, проступающих под натянутой футболкой, после этих слов ударил, заставив пленника свернуться, кашляя от боли. Учитель встал, спрыгнул с кровати, сообщил:  
\- Сейчас принесу воды. Подумай над своим поведением пока.  
Поклонницы? Ривай как в дурном анекдоте при всех этих поклонницах был девственником. Было для него в сексе нечто мерзкое, отвратительное. Настолько неприятное, что желание этим заниматься вызывал только план похитить этого парня, спрятать у себя в подвале и трахать, пока не надоест. Ривай более чем был уверен, что причиной этому гадкому чувству тот ебанутый извращенец, приключившийся с ним лет в семь, когда «добрый дядя» позвал его к себе домой «поиграть в больницу». Трахнуть не трахнул, но обмусолил порядочно. И тогда осталось мерзкое чувство, что случилось что-то неправильное, а с возрастом и осознание того, что именно с ним тогда произошло.   
А может, Ривай изначально был таким, ведь после подобных же случаев люди живут, заводят даже семьи и любят нормально, и трахаются при свечах, на большой кровати, а не в подвале.   
Самым мерзким в этой ситуации, пожалуй, было чертово ведро у кровати, которое приходилось выносить, но Ривай для себя решил, что лучше уж так, чем если пленный будет как животное ссать по углам своей клетки. 

Эрен никогда не казался себе достаточно свободным – нужно уведомлять родителей, если задержался где-то, за каждым шагом следит Микаса, да и сам он в своих передвижениях зависим от карманных денег, которых всегда могут лишить за проступок. Что такое настоящая несвобода, он понял в этом подвале, когда кто-то равный тебе пытается опустить до уровня жертвы, контролируя даже потребление воды. Все свободное время Эрен перебирал по кругу вещи в его распоряжении – пластмассовая бутылка с водой, пластиковое ведро с крышкой, кровать с подушкой, матрасом, одеялом, постельным и цепь. И так по кругу с вариантами «Запустить бутылкой? Огреть цепью? Отпихнуть подушкой?». Ни один из этих вариантов не вел к прежней свободе, когда его жизнь зависела от того, сколько выпил какой-нибудь мудак, садясь за руль, а не целиком и полностью от человека даже ниже его на несколько сантиметров, который мог умертвить свою жертву, лишив и воды. Эрен злился, ему казалось, что Ривай за его счет самоутверждается, ведь какое ощущение власти должно давать пребывание парня в его подвале, иначе, снова спрашивал себя Йегер, почему было не сделать задуманное где-то в классе или раздевалке?   
Ему не показалось странным, что мир снова поплыл, несмотря на «укрепляющий укол», Эрен потер глаза, надеясь, что не отключится опять – для него важно было не очнуться уже прижатым к кровати.

Ривай зашел через пару часов, включил свет, остановившись в дверях. Воды в бутылке убыло на половину.  
Эрен отключился, на этот раз в более расслабленной позе, словно заснувший в своей комнате. Ривай втащил в подвал небольшой надувной бассейн, который обычно ставят на задних двориках, поливая детей из садового шланга, так же было припасено несколько ведер горячей воды.  
Одежду Эрена он отбросил, собираясь потом сжечь, чтобы тем более не оставлять улик ее просушкой, благо они, не смотря на разницу в росте, были примерно одинаковых габаритов, и найти на смену белую рубашку из своих рабочих и темно-синие брюки труда не составило. Ривай не собирался заниматься сексом с Эреном, пока тот не может реагировать, и даже вид его голого тела сейчас не вызвал никакого желания, словно это была просто кукла, которую надо было очистить от грязи, переодеть. В этом не было и ни капли заботливости, просто на второй день Йегер спросил ехидно, не мерзко ли такому чистоплюю, как Ривай будет спать с тем, кто не мог не то что ванную принять, но даже исподнее сменить.   
Возможно, без своей воли к свободе и сопротивлению Эрен терял абсолютно всю свою притягательность. Ведь Ривай, как он вспоминал, хотел запереть этого парня в подвале еще до прочтения «Коллекционера», просто после книги его желания обрели более четкие очертания, а до этого хотелось, пожалуй, разбить эти губы в кровь, или перехватить за волосы на затылке, а может, прижать к любой поверхности, пусть и без попытки при этом залезть к нему в штаны, просто чувствовать, как Эрен возится, тщетно пытаясь сопротивляться. И все же Ривай считал, что от Йегера ему нужен только секс, только его тело, именно потому, что в таких условиях у него «стояло», то есть была готовность этим заниматься.   
Ирвин как-то проявлял недвусмысленный интерес, втянув Ривая в поцелуй, нежный, заботливый. Директор, похоже, готов был зайти и дальше, но никакого отклика на свои действия не найдя и почувствовав себя отвергнутым, извинился и предложил забыть об этом. Ривай так же безразлично пожал плечами, но выкинуть случившегося из головы не смог. Но такой секс – нежный, добровольный - его не возбуждал. Только прикованный в подвале Йегер и полная власть над его жизнью и здоровьем. 

На этот раз возвращение в реальность было странным, Эрен несколько секунд не мог понять, где он вообще и почему не в своей комнате, даже успел подумать, не напился ли где-то настолько, что забыл и саму пьянку, но взгляд его прояснился, он вспомнил, осознал, что в подвале горит яркий свет, и, уже поднимаясь в сидячее положение, увидел, что Ривай сидит на его кровати в домашних льняных брюках и черной рубашке, намотав на запястье цепь с ноги Йегера. Голова тут же закружилась, Эрен дернулся в сторону от учителя, машинально прикрыв глаза, перед которыми заплясали разноцветные пятна.  
\- Ну и горазд ты дрыхнуть. Я уже успел с работы вернуться, - играя цепью, скучающе сообщил Ривай, не глядя на пленника. – Думал, ты раньше очнешься.   
Эрен попытался сползти с кровати, но закованную ногу не отпускало, тянуло назад, а силы рвануть ее к себе не было. И тогда кровать покачнулась, Ривай в два движения переместился, сев ему на поясницу, пока Йегер был животом на кровати, и пленник взвыл, осознав невыгодность такого положения, не говоря уже о том, что тело предавало его, тело было слишком слабо для достойного отпора.   
\- Я решил, что буду называть тебя «Хорошим мальчиком» во время секса… Или хорошей девочкой. Попробую оба варианта, а там уж какой больше понравится, - спокойно произнес Ривай.   
Эрен ведь по сути даже не задумывался о нем, как о человеке со своими тараканами. Ну учитель и учитель, читать заставляет, оценки проставляет, тесты проводит. А потом похищает, вывезя из школы в багажнике.   
Когда Ривай расстегнул молнию на его брюках, видимо, желая сразу перейти к главному, Эрен закричал от осознания собственного проигрыша, как никогда хотелось плакать, но он попытался подтянуться за край кровати, потому что, будучи занят уже им, учитель цепь выпустил. Скатившись с кровати, можно было бы избежать этого невыгодного положения, но Ривай оказался неожиданно тяжелым, намертво прижавшим его к кровати в этой позе и, видимо, вполне желавший в ней задержаться. И Эрен понимал, что в такой позиции все и произойдет, никто не будет рисковать переворачивать его на спину, чтобы снова схлопотать в переносицу. Единственное, что получалось – огреть Ривая в спину пятками, но нужной силы в этом ударе не было, и Йегер в отчаянии чувствовал, как с него стаскивают штаны, потом расстегивают пуговицы рубашки. Он снова закричал, поддавшись мысли «Представляю, какое сейчас довольное лицо у этого подонка», и учитель не мог отказать себе в удовольствии наклониться к самому его уху, чтобы, погладив по щеке, издевательски имитируя этот нежный жест, прошептать:  
\- Хороший мальчик.  
Эрен опомнился только, почувствовав привкус крови во рту и осознав, что ему не больно, а между тем, челюсти сжимают что-то живое. Наверное, он чуть снова не потерял сознание, но поняв, что делает, вцепился зубами сильнее, почти обезумев от звука хруста живой поддающийся плоти. А потом был удар в затылок, от которого он и в самом деле чуть не потерял сознание, а главное – разжал челюсти. И снова удар, куда придется, не задумываясь, как в ту ночь, когда он разбил Риваю переносицу. Но Эрен, стиснув зубы, не мог не ликовать, не смотря на боль, потому что знал, что после этого учитель снова уйдет, ничего больше не сделав.   
И был прав.   
Оставшись наедине с собой, снова одевшись и чувствуя, как трудно ему дышать из-за боли, как саднят спина и плечи, Эрен думал о том, что этот подвал из него уже никогда не вытравят. Он отравил и будет отравлять его жизнь и дальше, когда в ней снова появятся мама, папа, школа, Микаса и Армин. Печать этого подвала и спокойного взгляда Ривая ляжет на всю его жизнь, и теперь вся она будет через призму этого страшного места, отравленной памятью о нем. 

Урок пришлось вести с забинтованной рукой. Раненой была правая, и приходилось криво рисовать левой, выбирать между указкой и книгой. Ривай больше думал о том, что сегодня снова спустится в подвал, сначала изобьет этого мальчишку, тем более, что это увеличивало возбуждение, а уже потом трахнет его, не успевшего опомниться от побоев.   
Думал и вдруг замер, захлебнувшись своими же словами. Урок был в том самом классе, в котором учился Йегер, и этот его друг, так похожий на девчонку, подперев щеку рукой в упор смотрел на бинты, стягивающие ладонь Ривая. Во взгляде его не было никаких оснований полагать, что этот парень уже все понял, но какая-то мысль там плавала, оформляясь.   
У Ривая потемнело в глазах, он ухватился за край стола, чтобы не упасть. Класс зашумел, заволновался.   
\- Я… Мне нехорошо. Продолжайте без меня.  
Он быстрыми шагами покинул класс, не закрыв дверь и оставив выпавший из рук учебник валяться на полу. 

Они обо всем догадаются и нагрянут к нему и, конечно же, найдут подвал, тот же совсем не спрятан. И там – вот сюрприз – прикованного похищенного мальчика. Какая мерзость.   
Револьвер был в его кабинете, пули там же в коробке, обращаться с оружием он умел, а на случай промаха – еще пять патронов в барабане. Нужно было скорее избавиться от пленного, прятать тело, заметать следы, вернуть подвалу вид необитаемости. Стрелять левой здоровой с такого близкого расстояния не проблема.   
Все равно же заметят. Он в кино это видел, стоит им только заметить «Эгей, а вот тут в стену что-то было вбито, уж не цепь ли». Или пуля попадет в голову, а кровь куда-нибудь в щель, откуда ее только эксперты и извлекут.  
Плевать. Эрена они живым не найдут. Глупо оставлять его другим, возвращать ему свободу, если так и не изнасиловал его. Страх попасться впервые накрыл его с головой, до этого казалось, что никому и в голову не придет его искать, но Йегер, видимо, все-таки практически выгадал себе свободу, оставляя на нем следы на видном месте, как бы говорящие «Я здесь. Вы же видите меня, запертого в подвале, через заклеенную переносицу и забинтованную руку? Я здесь, я живой, я борюсь, но силы мои кончаются. Вытащите меня отсюда». И это бесило еще больше. Ривай чуть ли не с торжеством думал о том, что этот парень планировал так выбраться, а вместо этого сегодня умрет, хотя мог бы еще долго оставаться в этом подвале. Мышцы без движения бы так и так ослабли, и можно было не истязать его голодом дальше, во всяком случае, у Ривая не было в мыслях убивать Эрена так скоро.   
Полумрак подвала показался ему достойным происходящего, и общий свет он включать не стал, оставив горевшую тут всегда лампочку. Эрен, сначала приготовившийся защищаться, но потом рассмотревший револьвер в его руке, все понял, попытался встать на ноги, но не смог и остался сидеть на кровати, хмуро глядя на Ривая. Вряд ли этот толком не поживший мальчик был готов к смерти и вряд ли собирался умирать сейчас. И Ривай был прав – глядя в черную пропасть дула, Эрен думал о своих шансах уклониться, о том, сколько он продержится потом, что сможет сделать, чтобы выжить до прибытия помощи, или он ошибся, и учитель просто устал с ним играть, решив убить и завести игрушку посговорчивее? И тогда никаких шансов.   
Ривай молчал, глупо было делать какие-то признания, рассказывать о подобных ситуациях из прочитанных книг, или пересказать конец «Коллекционера», до которого у них могло бы дойти, но так и не дошло. И сожалеть или издеваться над Эреном, сказав, что он так и умрет девственником, тоже было глупо.   
На самом деле, следовало стрелять сразу, как только открыл дверь и обнаружил местоположение Йегера, не встречаясь с упрямым взглядом зеленых глаз мальчика, который не готов еще был умирать. Ривай вдруг четко осознал тот момент, в который захотел этого парня себе – он увидел, как дерется Эрен. Проигрывая, своим сопротивлением, только прибавляя в противнике злости и себе боли, но все же упрямо продолжая. Ривай тогда так растерялся, что даже не сразу выговорил положенное «Это что это тут происходит?».   
Вот и сейчас у Эрена не было вида побежденного. Находясь в полной власти Ривая, под прицелом, он все еще был уверен, что выживет.   
«Мерзость. Я же его ради секса похищал. Так что за нерешительность теперь? Если не найдут улик – просто найду другого парня».   
И Ривай понял, что не хочет никого другого, что не будет больше этого же страстного желания сломать кого-то другого, потому что другие – ломаются. А Эрен Йегер – нет. 

Поднявшись наверх, в гостиную, положил револьвер на тумбочку, направился слепо к окну, совсем не понимая, куда идет.   
Мир перед глазами казался нереальным, словно бы по-настоящему реально было вспыхнувшее в голове совершенно безумное видение, мелькнувшее за секунду до выстрела: Эрен, будучи таким же маленьким, беззащитным ребенком, прогоняет от него того самого мудака, который, по рассуждениям Ривая, извратил в нем тогда понятие любви, доведя до такого. И не было тогда ничего мерзкого и стыдного, и детство оставалось чистым.  
Он опомнился только, когда резко распахнулась входная дверь. Ривай ожидал услышать что-то вроде «Руки над головой! Лежать!», но на пороге стоял запыхавшийся Ирвин в своем костюме и съехавшем на бок галстуке. Только отдышавшись, он, наконец, спросил:  
\- Ты ведь не убил его?   
Ривай, еще не совсем осознавая ситуацию, повернулся по направлению к подвалу, окончательно опомнился, удивленно обернулся к Ирвину:  
\- Ты знал?   
Ирвин закрыл осторожно дверь, выглянув предварительно на улицу, снял и отбросил мешавшийся рюкзак, повесил пиджак на вешалку, подошел ближе, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.  
\- Давно ты понял? – уже спокойнее, справившись с собой, спросил Ривай. Получается, полицию вызовет вовсе не друг Эрена. Но Ирвин снова его удивил:  
\- С того момента, как он пропал. «Кого ты хотел бы запереть в подвале?». Я не скажу, что нормальные люди не задают таких вопросов, но у нормальных людей после этого из класса не пропадают ученики, чьим личным делом они больше всего интересовались. Но это все равно можно было назвать только подозрениями. Но мне звонила Хаджи.  
Хаджи раньше работала в их школе медсестрой, потом перешла в клинику на более прибыльное место, но дружбу с ними сохраняла, если можно было так сказать о людях, созванивающихся раз в три-четыре месяца.  
\- Ты спрашивал ее, как поддержать силы человека при истощении. И я подтвердил твою легенду о том, что у тебя дома подросток-наркоман, который отказывается есть без дозы. И чтобы она совсем поверила, что в мире появился хоть кто-то, на кого тебе не плевать, добавил, что это твоя девушка и, возможно, в будущем невеста.  
Ривай продолжал смотреть внимательно, готовый остановить, если решив, что разговор окончен, Ирвин побежит также в подвал, проверять. Чуть склонив голову на бок, заговорил холодно:  
\- Есть восточная притча, об отце, который предложил сыну узнать, кто его настоящий друг. Сын ходил по друзьям с набитым мусором мешком и говорил, что убил человека, просил помочь ему спрятать тело. Не друг – тот, кто закрывал дверь перед его носом. Друг – тот, кто соглашался. Настоящий и самый верный друг сказал ему оставить труп у него, чтобы он мог его спрятать… Ну что, спрячешь за меня труп? Пойдешь до конца? Мне сходить за бензопилой?  
\- Прекрати шутить! – сорвался Ирвин, но к подвалу все-таки не поворачивал, возможно, от того, что не знал, где он. – Ты бы не стал его убивать.  
\- Почему же? – спросил Ривай, безразлично пожимая плечами. – Получается, ты слишком мало обо мне знаешь.   
\- Достаточно. Убить его ты не смог бы.  
Некоторое время Ривай смотрел скучающе, будто на ученика, который никак не поймет его предмета и спрашивает, зачем ему вообще сдалась литература во взрослой жизни, а потом его глаза открылись шире, словно изумленно, чуть приоткрылись тонкие губы. Потому что сейчас, в отражении глаз Ирвина, в этом взгляде на него и осознании его со стороны вдруг увидел ответ на свой вопрос, на который сам себе ответить не мог. На вопрос, почему он стрелял мимо, почему изначально, до нажатия на курок, захотел просто осознать, представить, понять, решится ли второй выстрел сделать уже в Эрена, и, увидев, как тот вздрогнул, но не отвернулся – не смог.   
Ривай был проигравшим. А убивать победителя – слишком низко. Слишком омерзительно.   
\- Никого я не убивал, - согласился Ривай. – Уходи. Скоро полиция приедет, я уверен, что друг Йегера из моего класса все понял. Либо полиция, либо эта его безумная заявится. И тебе лучше здесь не быть, иначе арестуют как сообщника. Я поговорю с Хаджи, чтобы она тебя не подставляла.   
\- Что, и даже не выслушаешь предложение сбежать вместе? Это, конечно, не трупы зарывать, но…  
Ривай отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- От себя я никуда не убегу. А уединенное место подумать мне пригодится.  
Ирвин знал, что он не согласится на побег, потому и предлагал так, отчаянно, словно бы в шутку, и теперь улыбался грустно, безнадежно. Но за эту улыбку Ривай даже простил ему то, что тот не остановил его безумную идею дискуссией по кем-то когда-то написанной книге.

Она появилась в дверях бесшумно, как раз, когда он размешивал чай, сидя на диване в гостиной в ожидании полиции. Взгляд убийственно спокойный, хладнокровный. «Она наверняка тоже не отказалась бы его в подвале подержать» - подумалось Риваю, прежде чем Микаса, подтверждая его опасения о разоблачении, спросила:  
\- Где вы поранили руку?  
Он поднял с журнального столика ключи, припасенные для того, кто явится первым – она или полиция, бросил через половину гостиной, но она ловко поймала, не отводя от него взгляда, в котором зарождалась ее ненависть.   
\- Разве ты не хочешь проверить поскорее что с ним? Вернуться убить меня можешь позже, я тут сижу.  
Микаса боролась с собой секунды три, потом бегом бросилась в ту сторону, куда указал ей спокойно Ривай.   
Эрен лежал на кровати и на звук открывающегося замка приподнялся, осознав, что этот звук отличается от прежних – поспешный, нервный. За дверью явно был не Ривай, и Эрен улыбался еще до того, как Микаса распахнула дверь и, задержавшись на пороге на пару мгновений, чтобы оценить ситуацию, бросилась к нему, упала на колени на кровати перед ним.   
\- Живой, - прошептала она, словно не веря. Эрен кивнул и чуть не испугался, когда она схватила его лицо в холодные ладони, чтобы смотреть в глаза, снова повторила:   
\- Живой.   
Эрен обнял ее, насколько хватило сил, решил ничего не говорить про тут же кольнувшее его мокрое ощущение в шее – то ли она плакала, то ли поцеловала его, не разобрать – вздохнул, почувствовав, что хотя он и все еще здесь, в подвале – все будет хорошо.   
Открыв замок на его щиколотке, Микаса вдруг будто ободрилась, снова перейдя в свой берсерк-мод, отстранила его, бросив:  
\- Я должна еще кое-что сделать…  
И Эрен не успел ее поймать, сообразив, что «Кое-что» - убить Ривая, но сверху послышался грохот, властные приказы, и Микаса осела, снова повернулась к Йегеру, глядя немного растерянно, потянула за собой уже спокойнее, но сообразила:  
\- Встать не сможешь?  
\- Вряд ли.  
\- Я тебя понесу.   
\- Что?! Нет, Микаса. Я так не могу!.. Ну хотя бы не на руках.  
Она вздохнула, подставила ему спину, подхватила, сцепив руки в замок. 

Ему вручили какой-то ароматный, отличный от воды бульон, вызвавший приятное ощущение наполненности желудка. Микаса почти не отходила от него, ни когда этого требовали полицейские, ни когда явно мешала прибежавшей матери Эрена его обнимать от радости, в то время, пока отец, доктор Йегер, переговорив со здешними врачами, сам бегло осмотрел сына и, отвернувшись, постарался как можно незаметнее смахнуть слезы с глаз.   
Когда вывели Ривая под охраной, в наручниках, первой это заметила насторожившаяся Микаса, и тогда уже в ту сторону повернул голову Эрен. И, приглядевшись, по брошенному на него пристальному взгляду, Йегер яснее всего осознал главное – этот подвал что-то сделал с ними обоими, и в них обоих въелся бесследно.


End file.
